Shinobi Grimm
by Roxasmint
Summary: This is a story about Naruto and Sasuke trying to save this new world of Remnant from disaster with two new friends forming team ROSJ (Rose Quarts). NarutoxBlake, SasukexRuby, OcxYang, OcxWiess.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shinobi Grimm**_

 **This will be my Second Fanfiction going public so it's a big step here so keep up with me here guys. I'm a big fan of Naruto and RWBY so why not mix them together with two new characters with special powers you will see soon, they are based off two people I know so yea. Please be gentle with me, I don't own Naruto or RWBY, I only own the OC's.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Once upon a time, it was a dark and stormy night. Rain was pouring hard over the out skirts of Mistral, in a half lighted cave there were five people huddled around a stone carved bed with a beautiful red haired woman who was wearing what seems like a hospital gown on while laying on the bed. This beautiful red head with fox like ears is named Kushina Nikos, a Faunus, and holding her hand was a Blond male with yellow toad like eyes named Minato Xioa long. Minato was holding Kushina's hand as she cries out in pain, while the 4 other people who were all wearing Doctor uniforms. It was quite, if you ignored the cries of rage and agony from the pregnant woman, and the cries of Minato from having his hands being crushed by his wife.

"MINATO YOU ARE DEAD DO YOU HEAR ME DEAD" Kushina Yelled in anger at her husband. "ILL KILL YOU FOR IMPREGNANTING ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

In fear of his wife's words he doesn't respond back knowing she would actually make her threat come true. Minato then notices something strange happening the walls of the cave started to shake, Giant foot steps could be heard from outside, then a giant roar could be heard from outside, things started to fall around them has the cave was falling apart. Minato noticing all this let go of his wife's hand and ran outside to see what's going on then once outside he saw something that made him curse his wife's decision on having a natural birth in a cave of all places. In front of the cave was a Grimm bigger then any Grimm he has seen before, bigger then most mountains, this Grimm was pitch black like any other, it also had a white bone fox head with white bone like rabbit ears both with red tribal markings, its body was scattered with bone like material sticking out, it also had nine Black tail like appendages with shards of bone on them that gave them protection. Minato then recognized the it was the 9 tailed Grimm itself the strongest type of Grimm in existence and the leader of the Tailed Grimm's, but then the Giant Grimm Roared once it saw Minato, using his semblance Minato then disappeared in a flash of yellow toward the cave to warn the people that were inside.

Once inside the cave he noticed something amazing, his wife was smiling holding a little bundle that was wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. Minato was feeling a mix of emotions; joy, fear, worry, and despair. Kushina smiles when she sees Minato then she looks down at the bundle in her arms and giggles, "Look Naruto, daddy is here to see you isn't that great?" The bundle in her arm then started to giggle gently.

"Is…Is that?" Minato asks, Kushina nods her at him. Minato walks up to her and looks down at the bundle in her arms, Minato sees a blond little baby that had red tips on his little hair, with Blond Fox like ears on top of his head, he then notices that he was looking at a miniature version of himself but with fox ears and red tips, "He is handsome. He looks like a mini me doesn't he?" Then baby Naruto opened his eyes for the first time and what Minato saw shocked him. Naruto had yellow toad eyes, his son was a hybrid Faunus the one Faunus that was hated by both Humans and Faunus alike.

A roar was heard from outside reminding Minato the situation at hand, "What was that noise Minato? What's going on?" Kushina asked in worry from the noise coming from outside.

Minato looks at his wife and frowns, "Ill tell you later but first I got to get you and little Naruto out of here and fast." Kushina nodded her head in understanding of the danger, she tried to get up off the bed with the help of the doctors.

Quickly realizing that she couldn't move properly Minato quickly used his semblance, and grabbed his wife and disappeared in a yellow flash, and reappeared in a log cabin type house out in the middle of the forest away from the cave. Even though the cabin was far away from the cave the roar of the Grimm could still be heard. Fearing for what he knows he will have to do next Minato quickly flashed away to face the giant Grimm.

At the battle field where the Grimm stands, the giant nine tailed Grimm swings his massive black and white bone tails around crushing mountains like there were made of sand. On a mountain cliff side away from the massive Grimm, Minato appears in a yellow flash wearing his signature look (its his normal appeal from the anime but is says "yellow flash" in kanji instead of "Hokage"). Looking around the area that he was standing in Minato frowned seeing the destruction caused by the massive Grimm.

"Man how does a Grimm that big get through the barrier with out anybody knowing." Minato sighed again in annoyance. Quickly flashing away from the spot after a giant tail almost hit him. Appearing on the other side of the Grimm, Minato gasps, "Man that was close I should really be careful around this Grimm."

The giant Grimm roared out at Minato then it opened its mouth, while bringing its tails in towards his mouth. The Grimm started to gather energy in front of his mouth, the energy it was gathering started to take the shape of an orb, and the orb started to get bigger and bigger. Minato just watched in shock at the ability this Grimm seems to show, but then Minato quickly pulled out his weapon, a single tri-fanged knife, holding the knife up he quickly threw the knife toward the Grimm at the same time it fired its energy ball. Once the ball connected to the knife Minato using his semblance warped the ball and knife away, in the far distance a giant mushroom cloud appeared signifying the explosion. Once the explosion died down, Minato retrieved another knife from his back pocket and threw it at the Grimm again. Once the knife struck against the Grimm Minato flashed away and appeared on the Grimm, then Minato tried to use his second semblance ability and absorb the ability that the Grimm has. After a few seconds The Grimm finally sensing Minato on his back used his tail to try to smash the human on its back, at the last second it stopped. Instead it jumped high in the air trying to cause Minato to go unbalanced and fall off. Minato finally after receiving the energy the Grimm had, he quickly flashed away in midair to avoid getting hurt badly. On the ground Minato quickly gathers his bearings and sighed in relief, but then Minato quickly turned around and brought up his right hand and faced his palm toward the Grimm then he started to gather the same black energy that the Grimm used and formed a ball in his hand. Minato smiled at himself for his own quick thinking then he looked up and saw the giant Grimm standing above him, he then gulped at facing the giant Grimm up front.

"Shit, when did he come back to the ground." Minato quickly flashed away, and appeared above the Grimm and smiled. "Take this." He yelled as he threw down his palm with the black orb in his hand as he struck down on the Grimm he then yelled out, "Tailed Grimm Ball", once the attack struck the Grimm roared in pain and anger.

The Grimm was hurt by a small attack like that it gave Minato courage to try again so using his secondary semblance he formed another orb in his hand. Then Minato quickly started to flash away multiple times in quick succession while hitting the Grimm with multiple "Tailed Grimm Ball's". Something didn't seem right though, The Grimm didn't seem to getting hurt by the orb anymore but it was still already damaged. Then out of no where a loud war cry could be heard from one of the mountain tops as a black and red spear came out of no where and struck the Grimm in the eye, then a figure wearing a white cloak appeared on the Grimm. Minato looking up at the figure after bashing another Grimm ball against the Grimm, he smiled.

Minato quickly flashed up and appeared next to the figure and smiled at them then he spoke up while the Grimm they were standing on was in pain from the spear in the eye, "Thanks for arriving I thought I would have to do this alone.", The Grimm then let out a very loud roar almost bursting there ear drums, then the hood of the cloaked figure dropped from the Roar and there stood none other then Summer Rose, of Team STRQ.

Summer smiled at Minato and then yelled out, "Your Welcome, Sorry for taking long but if you would have told me today was the day your child was being born I could have bin here earlier!" Then she jumped in mid air reaching for her spear that was embedded in the Grimm's eye while also dodging the giant tail that was aimed at them.

Minato dodging as well, smiled while yelling back," Sorry I didn't know if you were available or not so I didn't want to bother you! Especially since my niece is being born today as well!" Minato then flashed away from the Grimm and hit its foot with another Tailed Grimm Ball.

Summer Frowned at that, not feeling so good, she then jumped in mid air, then she placed her spear on her shoulder and pointed the tip of it towards the Grimm then she quickly pulled a hidden trigger on the spear and the spear head was then launched towards the Grimm. Summers eyes then glowed silver for a quick second and then the spear punctured through the Grimm's leg shooting out from the other side. The Grimm Roared at them then swung its tail trying to hit Summer and when it failed he lifted up giant paw and stomped on the ground trying to flatten her. Summer dodged both attacks easily but she was not prepared for the mini Fox Grimm that came out of the giant paw, which then tried to attack her. The Mini Grimm was the size of a large horse instead of a giant mountain, but it looked exactly the same as the giant Grimm except it was not damaged. It surprised Both Summer and Minato, especially when it started to gather energy for its tailed Grimm Ball attack. Then the mini Grimm fired its attack at Summer, she quickly tried to dodge the attack but she wasn't prepared for the sudden expansion of the attack. Summer was knocked away by the attack while her white cloak was destroyed.

Summer quickly got up from the ground where she landed and ran toward her weapon while her clothes could now be seen, she looked to be wearing a Black leather long sleeved mid jacket, and dark red tights jeans, with her emblem on the back pocket, her weapons holster could be seen on her white belt, she also seemed to be wearing dark red heels. Summer quickly uses her spear and stabs the mini Grimm through the head dissipating it instantly. Minato then quickly flashed next to her picked Summer up and flashed away again appearing on a cliff side away from the fight. Once they got settled Summer sighed in frustration, "Damn this Beast is strong if only we had more people then maybe we could beat this Grimm."

Minato sighed while resting as well then he spoke up," Even with more people it wouldn't do, this thing is stronger then even Dragon Grimm, From the regeneration this thing has its almost impossible to hurt for long, plus its skin is harder then Dragon Grimm's bones as well, and it adapts the more you try to fight it. So I don't think we can defeat it at all." Then Minato realized something that caused him to pale slightly. He could seal the Grimm away, but the only thing that could work as a vessel would be a new born child that was less then a day old. There was only one person available, his own son Naruto. Then Minato spoke up, "I could seal it away using Kushina's semblance into my son." Minato then looked down in despair.

Summer Gasped in shock from the idea he had and tried to think of a different plan, but Minato stopped her and told her to keep the Grimm busy while he went to prepare. Minato quickly flashed away to see his son and wife.

Minato appeared in the cabin that he left his wife, once he settled in the cabin he quickly ran to the master bedroom where he left his wife then when he entered the room he saw his wife asleep holding baby Naruto in her arms. Minato not seeing any other chance he quickly went to the desk that was in the room then started to write a letter to his wife about what he was about to do, and a second letter for his brother to take care of his son in his stead knowing that he wasn't going to come out of this alive. After writing the two letters he quickly got up and went over to his wife then he activated his second semblance absorption, Minato absorbed some of her semblance then gently picked up Naruto.

Once Naruto was in his hands he woke up and started to cry from being woken up, Minato tried to put him back to sleep but failed and ended up waking up Kushina. Kushina seeing her husband dressed for battle with Naruto in his arms spoke up," Dear what's going on? How long have I bin asleep? Where are you going? Where are you taking my baby?" Kushina being the quick talker that she was kept on asking question after question to Minato.

Minato in attempt to calm down his wife spoke up," Dear I have bad news the Grimm that attacked us is stronger then I thought, and now are only option is to seal it away and I'm planning on using your semblance Ability to seal the Massive Grimm into our son. Knowing the full consequence of the sealing I'm willing to sacrifice my self to protect you and our son Kushina. I'm sorry." Minato after saying his good bye was about to Flash away but then he felt something grab onto his arm stopping him.

Minato looking down and saw Kushina grabbing his arm then he frowned while Kushina spoke up," Minato why are you doing this, why are you sacrificing your self why not let it just be and let a full team of huntsmen deal with this Grimm. Why do you have to go and sacrifice your self and my son why?" Kushina was in tears as she was asking the questions to Minato.

Minato sighed but spoke up," I'm sacrificing my self for other people wont have to I'm willing to give my life for this land like any other huntsman or huntress. I'm willing to make sure other kids wont loose there parents this early so Kushina if you don't want me to go do this then I'm sorry I'm still going to do it." Minato then flashed away using his main semblance with Naruto but not noticing that Kushina grabbed him at the last second.

Once back at the battle field Minato felt tired for some reason until he heard coughing, He looked down and saw his wife there on her knees coughing up some blood from the teleportation that Minato did, his Teleportation isn't meant for more then two people if three or more people get transferred there are chances that they will leave behind a part of them that is vital, Kushina turned out to loose her stomach in literal terms.

Minato seeing Kushina on the floor coughing gasps in shock at her stupidity, but she got up and spoke up," Minato … If you are going to fight… and seal away… this Grimm… then ill join you in this fight… even if it cost me… … … my life." Kushina then gave a weak smile as she prepared her self for battle while still coughing up blood.

Minato while still holding Naruto in his arms tried to help kushina stay down but she wouldn't have any of it and got up, but then Minato spoke up after hearing a giant Roar," Dear, this is Dangerous our son needs you in his life he needs his mother, my brother will be there to help you so please don't strain your self we need to get you to a hospital to check what you lost from the teleportation. But I got to deal with this Grimm first ok ill have Summer take you to the hospital after its done just don't die on me please." He then kissed her one last time on the lips and flashed away closer to the Grimm.

Once Minato arrived near the Grimm he saw Summer Literally on the Grimm holding on tight with her spear embedded in the beast skin, Minato then sweat dropped after hearing her yell out something that sounded like "YEEEHAAA", "LETS GO GIRL", "RIDE EM COWGIRL", and finally "CAN'T LET THIS BEAST SHAKE ME OFF". Minato then sighed at her, but he then used the ability he gained from his wife, the sealing chains. Minato then started to concentrate on his second ability while chains started to appear out of the ground, then once every thing was ready the chains quickly shot out and wrapped around the Grimm pinning it to the ground.

Once the Grimm was on the floor Summer jumped off of it and appeared in front of Minato as a bunch of Mini Fox Grimm started to appear, then Summer started fighting the Mini Grimm protecting Minato from them. While Summer was fighting the Mini Grimm, Minato was drawing seals on the ground using the chains while holding Naruto making sure he didn't get hurt and making sure the giant Grimm doesn't escape the chains. It was a hard until more chains started to appear but these chains were tinted red instead of yellow, looking around Minato then saw her, Kushina was leaning against a tree holding her hand out as chains appeared from her. Both set of chains were around the Giant Grimm and it gave Minato enough time to finish the sealing. Once the sealing was done Minato then tightened his chains around the Grimm and smiled.

"Its time to finish this, Summer protect us from the Mini Grimm while I seal away the bigger one." Minato then using the chains slashed a rock making a bed for little Naruto to rest on, he then placed Naruto on the bed of rock and started to weave his hands in ancient hand seal that have bin long since forgotten then he bit his thumb making it bleed then spread some of the blood on the floor while yelling out "Chain sealing style: Reaper summoning seal." Then a puff of smoke appeared once the smoke dissipated there stood a young teen age boy, with white spiky hair, blue eyes, a white haori, with a black long sleeve kimono, and a white sash around his waist as a belt, and a green sash around his chest holding a sword.

The young man then spoke up," I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, Shinigami and captain of the 10th division of the Gotei 13, now who summoned me here?" Hitsugaya looked around then saw the blond haired man that was looking down at him.

Minato was in shock that it worked but then he remembered immediately what he had to do so he quickly grabbed his Barings and then spoke up," I summoned you Reaper sir, I need you to seal that beast in my son, Naruto. Ill even give my life to make sure it works if its necessary." Minato then bowed to the Shinigami in front of him.

Toshiro looked around and saw the battle that was going on he saw Summer fighting the Mini Grimm, Kushina Struggling to stand and using her chains at the same time, The Giant Nine Tailed Grimm being pinned to the ground by two sets of chains while it still struggled to break free, and finally Minato panting from using an ancient sealing style while also struggling to keep the beast at bay. Toshiro then saw the determination in Minato's eyes then he nodded his head," Fine ill help you seal this Beast away but to do that I need a sacrifice and it can't be yours, you already used your soul as a sacrifice summoning me so ill need another sacrifice." Hearing this Minato eyes widen in shock.

Minato didn't know what to do but then Kushina over heard what happened and spoke up," Ill give up my soul then, I'm about to die anyway might as well die fighting… … …," at the end of her sentence she started to cough up blood again as the chains around the beast loosened a little with out anybody noticing.

Toshiro hearing this nodded his head in understanding," Ok then that will be fine for a sacrifice." Toshiro then walked up over to the beast and plunged his hand in its skull while pulling something out from it while dragging it around and then plunged it in the baby's body as a sealing matrix formed on his body. Then the beast body started to dissolve, but using its last bit of strength the Grimm lifted a single tail and plunged its tail toward the baby.

Right before the tail could hit the baby both parents jumped in front of the attack blocking the tail from hitting Naruto, but then the Grimm fully disappeared into the young baby. Toshiro seeing this sighed in depression at what he saw, while Summer was still fighting the last few Mini Grimm that was around she started to cry in sorrow from what she saw and couldn't stop. Toshiro continued to watch knowing that it wasn't the end as he saw Minato use a mini seal on him self and Kushina taking the rest of there aura and gave it to their son. Then once that was done Toshiro walked up to the couple and saw both couple get up from the ground in spirit only then he used a special bottle he had on him that sealed souls away and sends them to the soul king. After Toshiro was done he walked away leaving the baby cry and Summer to take care of the child.

Once Summer was done with the Mini Grimm she quickly ran over to check on Minato and Kushina, after she arrived she looked around in shock, seeing the blood and bodies of her friends there on the floor while a crying baby could be heard in the back ground she quickly went over to the child and picked him up in her arms and started to coo him to sleep. Once the baby was asleep she took out her scroll and called Qrow for a lift.

 **Thanks for reading my prologue, yes its similar the canon for Naruto but different at the same time. I started this story during the day but I finished it at night so if it reads a little off don't judge me to much I'm finishing this at 5am with no sleep at all. Hope you guys like this story.**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Roxasmint**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shinobi Grimm**_

 **This will be my Second Fanfiction going public so it's a big step here so keep up with me here guys. I'm a big fan of Naruto and RWBY so why not mix them together with two new characters with special powers you will see soon, they are based off two people I know so yea. Please be gentle with me, I don't own Naruto or RWBY, I only own the OC's.**

 _ **Chapter one: Orange and Blue, Part one:**_

 _ **Time skip, 17 years later, 1 month before beacon**_

In a coast just off Vale there is an island named patch, it's a beautiful paradise of a island with every thing you would need; a school for hunters and huntress, a hospital, a park, and restaurant. They even had both humans and Faunus living side by side together, but there was one single problem, The Rose/Xiao long Family. Speaking of which let's see how they are doing.

In the Rose/Xiao long household, there was a giant explosion in the back yard of a log cabin, and a loud yell could be heard from inside the house. Let's go inside to see what's going on.

Inside the house you could see a blond haired boy with blond fox ears on top of his head being chased by a short black and red haired girl, who seems to be coated in ash and soot, Probably from the explosion earlier. Further looking in to the house you could see a long blond haired girl and a blond haired man laughing at the expense of the younger sibling.

The blond haired young man that was being chased looked back and yelled out," I'm Sorry Ruby I didn't know your scythe would blow up like that with lightning dust."

The Girl now known as Ruby was angry at her older brother," I don't care you hurt my precious Crescent Rose with your idiotic idea now get back here and take your beating like a man!" She yelled out at him while still trying to catch him Ruby then quickly used her semblance and tackled her brother to the floor, and once they were on the floor Ruby started to pound her fist into her brother's chest as hard as she could.

Ruby's attacks didn't hurt him at all and she knew that, but still she took out her anger out on him. Once she was done Ruby collapsed on her brother's chest, and she sighed while the blond just rubbed Ruby's back with a smile on his goofy face. Then the long blond haired female walked over while still laughing," Oh My God you two, you guys are hilarious I always loved these moments. Well its time for me and Naruto to go Ruby, we have a secret mission to go do, so you can finish beating him up later once we return." The blond haired girl smiled at them and tried to help both people on the floor get up.

Once standing both Naruto and Ruby quickly raced to the bathroom to wash up, Ruby won by using her semblance against Naruto. Ruby quickly washed up her face then she ran out of the bathroom and to the backyard to pick up her weapon. Once Ruby was out of the bathroom, Naruto jumped into the bathroom. After washing up and taking a leak Naruto then smiled and checked himself in the mirror in the bathroom. Naruto smiled as he saw his signature whisker like marks on his face that he received when he was only a child, Naruto also stared at his blue toad eyes, but before he could get lost in thought he heard his sister call out his name. Naruto then yelled out," Wait a second I need to get my weapon first then ill be out." Naruto then walked toward his room that was in front of the bathroom, after he walked inside he looked around and saw them his weapon.

Naruto smiled as he picked up his weapon, The Uzumaki Rose, a Chain Scythe shotgun that appears as a long metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with an Orange-red handle that has a small double-edged and double-pointed scythe blade attached. Naruto quickly put his weapon away around his waist, then quickly walked out side to meet with his blond sister.

Once Naruto was outside the house he smiled at Yang, who was leaning on her bike with sunglasses on acting all cool. Yang then looked at her brother and saw his normal outfit of a orange long sleeve shirt with black rings around the wrist, black baggy pants with his weapon around the waist as a semi belt, and black combat boots (think his outfit from Naruto: The Last). Yang smiled at him and said," Nice outfit their bro, but I don't think girls will like that much orange on one guy, don't you think?"

Naruto then snorted at her and replied," At least I don't have to beat guys away with a stick like you do from wearing such revealing clothes. Besides I think I look awesome wearing this."

Yang just laughed at him and tossed Naruto an orange helmet," Come on man, lets go before we are even more late." She then jumped on her bike the famous Bumblebee and started it up while waiting for Naruto to get on, once Naruto jumped on the bike she then drove off to their mission.

 **Juniors place.**

Yang and Naruto arrived at there destination, a Night club, once there Naruto and yang both decided it was a good idea to walk in. When they entered they started to hear music coming from the giant speakers, then Naruto commented," Man how can people like this type of music and dance to it if it was something catchy then maybe I would understand but not this." Then he looked over at yang and saw that she disappeared from his side. Quickly looking around Naruto saw Yang walking over over to the bar, so he walked casually up to her, once she was at the bar he caught up and started to lean on the counter of the bar in-between his sister and the guy next to her then Naruto looked at Yang and asked. "let me guess sis you want a strawberry Sunrise with no ice?"

Yang laughed at him," Yes I do, will you be a nice little brother and buy it for me please?" Yang then started to give Naruto the most fearsome move ever, The Puppy Dog eyes, Naruto once he saw Yang give him those eyes he sighed in defeat and let Yang order her drink," Can I get a strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas."

After yang ordered her drink the guy standing next to them spoke up," Aren't you a little young to be drinking that type of stuff Blondie?"

Yang being who she is spoke up to the guy with a laugh," Aren't you a little old to have the name like 'junior'?"

"So you know who I am, you got a name sweetheart?"

"yes I have several, but instead of 'sweetheart', you can call me 'sir'" Yang then grabbed Junior by the balls and started to squeeze it. While this was happening Naruto was looking around the club and noticed some different people.

Naruto finally noticed something a group of people started to gang up on Yang, and being the guy that he is started to get ready for a fight, but he then noticed that Yang was talking to the guy they were supposed to be talking to so he let her deal with it until he needed to convene. Naruto then started to watch the transaction with a smile until Yang punched the guy in the face. After that Naruto then casually started to walk towards the door with out looking back at Yang letting her deal with this situation that she got her self in. Once out side Naruto just waited for Yang while watching people run out of the club in fear. Naruto took out his scroll and started to play games on it, but then Naruto Looking up saw a familiar shade of red in the distance, he then laughed at seeing that it was Ruby his younger sister.

Naruto being the guy he is tried to ask her something until he had to jump away from the building as a giant explosion caused the glass to shatter and a guy came flying out of the club and he landed in front of Naruto and Ruby. Naruto poked the guy with his foot checking to see if he was alive. Then Yang came flying out of the club with a smile on her face from seeing Ruby. After the quick explanation as to what they were doing there, Yang and Ruby then left Naruto by himself as he asked them to leave him behind, not wanting one of his sister to walk home in the dark even though he knows that they can take care of them selves he was still being a gentle man.

While Naruto was walking in the dark he noticed something, people who saw him was giving him weird looks, looks of disgust, fear, hatred, and worse of all pity. Naruto sighed from feeling there looks upon him, He has lived with this type of looks his whole life even with his family around the people around him never accepted him. The humans who despises Faunus, give off a deadly glare at him, while the Faunus them selves give him a look of anger and disgust. He, Naruto Rose, is despised by all, for being a dual Faunus.

Dual Faunus are a mix of two different animal types, they are usually bred by experiment, or were born that way. Naruto being the lucky guy that he is was born as a dual Faunus, but for that reason and that reason alone is why humans and Faunus hate him. Humans hate the Faunus in him, while the Faunus hate the fact that he might be the next evolutionary stage of the Faunus and they do not like that.

While Naruto was avoiding the awful stares, he sees something that mad his blood go cold. There in a dark ally way could be seen a group of 4 Faunus wearing iron like animal masks that covers most of there faces but leaving the mouth open, and Instantly Naruto knew who they are. "White Fang." Naruto says under his breath. Naruto then quickly hides him self in the side of the ally way trying to hear what the White Fang members were talking about.

"Come on we got to hurry, we have to get to the meeting soon." Could be heard from the ally were Naruto was then he could hear footsteps getting distant. Naruto then quickly fallowed them, after a few minutes Naruto saw them enter a warehouse with other members of the white fang guarding the door. He then saw that a few civilian Faunus enter the warehouse, so deciding on the spot Naruto then started to walk towards the warehouse that the White fang was, before he could get past the door one of the Guards stopped him then handed him a mask. Putting on the mask Naruto walked casually in side. Once in side Naruto looked around and saw a bunch of people wearing civilian clothing's and the metal mask.

Doing what he had to do Naruto acted casual and fallowed what every body else was doing, happy that his eyes were being covered. Naruto then watched as people walked up to the stage that was center of the room, the people that walked up looked to be important to the group of White fang members. Naruto started to listen to them brag about how strong they are and how they need people to join and other stuff, until the building started to shake, rubble fell from the ceiling and unto the floor as a loud explosion could be heard from outside and cries if pain rang out through the building.

Thinking on his feet Naruto pulled off his mask and ran outside to see what was going on, once outside he saw a figure of a man walking around with what looked like a blue spectral skeleton ribs around himself. Getting a closer look Naruto saw this figure had white hair, and was wearing a Dark blue overcoat that covered his entire body from sight. This figure looked ready for a fight so Naruto then tensed up and prepared to fight this mysterious figure.

Sorry about that Cliffhanger but I couldn't help it. Who is this mysterious figure, what will happen next time on the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait but I had a lot of stress on my plate this month so yeah but im back with this chapter.

Sinceraly

Roxasmint.


End file.
